Rosey
Rosey(born March 1st, 2010) is an dog singer and pianist. She is the vocal percussion, tenor backing vocals, backup cello vocalist, and is also the EMT/Doctor member of the PAW Patrol Rescue team. Bio Rosey is a black and white border collie pup. The year of May 12th 2013,they have won 3 Grammies for their "Sing" medley and cover of "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" under "Best Arrangement, Instrumental or A Cappella", and have just won third Grammy for their cover of "PAW Busters" with the PAW Patrol boys under the "Best Group Performance" She joined the PAW Patrol at the age of 3, and 4 years later she was recruited to be in the choir along with four other girl pups Kasey, Bella, Brownie,Skye, and Snowflake. Soon after they were brought together as a group, they called them the Puptatonix, as suggested by Kasey. The pups added the word "Pup" in the beginning due to them being a group of pups. The group believed that the scales matched their memberships, along with singing ability skills. As in her personal life, she was born while her mother was in service/on duty in a dog/pup hospital. Throught her years up to age 2, her mother taught her how to become a nurse pup. But on the month of December 24th 2012, her mother went to go to a fire scene when she got into a crash with the ambulance crew, and sadly also died that night. 2 months later she confronted/met the PAW Patrol, and Ryder saw how caring she was when Marshall would get injured and when she would bandage him up, and he accepted her into the PAW Patrol. 4 weeks later that's when the Puptatonix was created, and when they did their first concert 1 week after of discovering the girls singing talents. Appearance(PAW Patrol) While in the service with the PAW Patrol, she wears a light red collar that has a symbol of a first aid cross. She has three main uniforms. a Doctor uniform, a Mission PAW Nursing uniform''(helps Brownie), and a Sea PATROL uniform. Appearance(Puptatonix) When performing as a group with Bella, Skye, Snowflake, and Kasey, Rosey wears a light red dress to concerts, competitions, and also tours. There's also a separate collar that they wear. The collar color is crystal pink with a symbol of a black music note with a baby blue color background. Sometimes Rosey wears a pair of light red dog shoes with her dress. There's also a new design uniform for the Puptatonix that they can wear if they have a concert right after a mission. The uniform is the same colors of the dresses. The design that Rosey has is a mixture of light Red and a little bit of orange colored. The top area is that color, and the bottom is dark red. Along with the uniforms, dresses, and the collars, Rosey also wears a red bow, and a light red crystal necklace that she got from Marshall after her first dance with him. Trivia '''Catchphrases' * "Singing is my secret weapon!" Her singing octave ~vocal percussion, tenor backing vocals, backup cello, . Stories she appears in N/A Collaboration Stories N/A Movies N/A Category:Puptatonix Members